misunderstanding
by LoveLaughLive4Ever
Summary: there arent many words to describe it. it is weird different and has many twists and turns. AH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight that all belongs to Stephanie. Although the story line is mine. I wrote this story out with different character names, and this is the only way people will read it so enjoy. And I will update when I have time it might be one a week it mike be twice a week._

Prologue

All I can hear is the wind rushing through my ears. All I can feel are hunger, tiredness, and the rocks and sticks cutting into my feet. I know that what I'm doing isn't gonna get me anywhere. But what am I supposed to do? I can't just go back to that place. Alright, you're probably thinking what's going' on. Well I'll start from the beginning. My name is Isabella swan I'm 17 and running away from home and my father. My father is abusive, drunk, disgusting. My life may sound bad but it's got some good in it, my boyfriend Jacob Black. Jacob is loving, beautiful, understanding, and dead. Then there is my stalker, Edward Cullen. He watched everything I did on camera. I will start 4 months back when everything went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. That all goes to Stephine Meyer._

March

On my way home I got a phone call from my dad.

"What's this I hear about u dating that Jacob Black boy?"

"Daddy, what do you mean?" Of course he knew. How could you not find out in this insanely small town?

"His mother told me she couldn't wait to meet you. Why on earth would you try to hide this from me? Get home, now!" He yelled into the phone as I slammed it shut. Damn it, he makes me so angry with all these damn restraints. He only started acting like this a week ago, when he started drinking and when I moved in with him. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that there was a boy standing next to me. The boy is Edward Cullen, my own personal camera man.

"What are you and your father fighting about?" He asked, may I remind you he's carrying around his video camera and its recording.

"Go away do you want to deal with Jacob again?" I asked. The guy literally looked like he could pee himself.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I just want you to know I'm gonna be your hero." He yelled running off.

"Ya, ok. And I invented microwave popcorn." I yelled after him. Only in his dreams. Finally I'm home now I can find out what daddy wants. As I walked in the door I can hear daddy pouring another drink.

"Daddy you should really lay off the Jack Daniels." I said with a chuckle.

"Don't you daddy me you little birth. And don't tell me what I should or shouldn't drink." He yelled while coming down the hall.

"I don't understand." I said as he slapped me. I fell to the ground; I could taste the blood flowing in my mouth. I let out a cry. He laughed and kicked me in the ribs.

"This is what you get for lying to me." He yelled as he picked me up by my hair and threw me into a wall. That's when I blacked out….

I can barley open my left eye, its all swollen. Where the hell am i? there are pictures of me, cars, and all my friends. How did I get here all I can remember is my father beating me. What an asshole, I hate him. Just as I thought that Jacob came into the room.

"oh good your finally awayke. What the hell happened to you? I'm at Mike's and then I get a wiredx call saying you need help. Is howed up to your house and found you on the floor bleeding." He asked with worry in his eyes but also a look like he almost didn't care.

"Wait you don't know?" I asked, how can he not know what my father did to me?

"Know what?" he asked this time he only looked confused.

"That um…. I'm a klutz." I cant tell him. I cant tell anyone.

"oh, ya I knew that." He said with a chuckle in his voice. But who called him? Did they know what my father did to me?

"Who called you?" I asked.

"I have no clue." I only nodded. I then saw the time it was 6:38 a.m. and school starts at 7:00.

"We've got to get to school in time!" I yelled. I cant stand being late.

"Ok, if you insist." He sighed. I leaned over to kiss him. After a five minute all out make out I asked,

"Have you heard from my dad?" I asked not knowing if I wanted the answer to be yes or no.

"Nah. But he was leaving your house when I got there last night. It was weird you were right in the hall, I wonder if he saw you or not." He replied while putting his shirt on, what a shame.

"Alright im ready." I said Jacob looked me over twice.

"Two things. One, you cant see the bruises so you should be a make up artitist and Two, you look hot." He said fake fanning me off.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said in what I hope came off in a seductive tone.

_Well there is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. And anyone wanna guess who called Jacob??_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright so one person guessed right on who called. Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters. Only the story line!!_

__**"**So areyou going to tell me what actually happened?" Shit he didn't believe me.

"I told you, I fell down the stairs." I replied while turning my head to look out the window.

"I'm not stupid Bella; you don't get that fucked up from falling. I saw your ribs when I changed you!" He yelled, I could see his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. What was supposed to tell him, there is no way he could help me. He'd just make it worse. God, why does he care so much?

"I can't tell you. I don't want to talk about it." I said, hoping he would understand.

"Alright, but promise me you'll tell me eventually." He said holding out his pinky. I smiled knowing he loved me.

"Promise." I said crossing my pinky with his. We drove the rest of the way in silence. All I could think about was who called Jacob and why would my father do this to me? As we pulled into the school parking lot I could see all our friends. God, I hate being popular.

"If they overwhelm you just let me know and I'll take care of it." He said leaning over to kiss me.

"Alright let's get this over with." I said opening my door. As I looked over the sea of people I saw Edward. Jacob knew who I was looking at and asked,

"Do you want me to take care of it?" I did but for some reason I felt like if I did that then I would be doing something wrong. So all I did was shake my head no.

"Bella! How was your night? I was soo worried you weren't answering my text messages!" My best friend Alice asked.

"Sorry I was asleep." I said. I knew I could trust her but I can't tell her now with all these people here. She just nodded somehow knowing something was up. The ting with Alice is she's Edwards's sister. Just as I thought that I got picked up and crushed.

"Cant breathe!! Emmett put me down" I said as my "big brother" picked me up.

"Sorry bells." Emmett is like my big brother he's always there for me and is the only one who can call me bells. I just smiled, I really need to get to English.

"Everyone get out of the way." Emmett boomed, and everyone moved. I was so embarrassed. My cheeks were probably cherry red all the way to English. Also on my way to English Edward came up to me,

"I told you I'd be your hero." He said running away.

"That guy is such a freak." Jacob and Emmett said in unison. My god for two boys who hate each other they really do think alike. When we reached the English class I kissed Jacob and hugged Emmett. I watched them go to math until I couldn't see them anymore. Today in English we were taking notes on Wuthering Heights. So I made it look like I was taking notes for two reasons. One I've read the book so many times and two my mind was in another universe. All I could think about is what ted had said and what it meant. 'I told you I'd be your hero' when did he tell me he was gonna be my hero in the first place? That's when it clicked, he said it yesterday. But what did he mean by it? Wait, someone saved me yesterday but what from….My Father. So he called Jacob. Wow. But how did he know what was happening it all happened in the hall.

"Bella class is over. Please leave the room." My English teacher said.

"Sorry my mind was elsewhere." I said hoping she would understand.

"I can tell your notes." She said. I looked down, my thoughts were on my paper, literally. I guess I wasn't as focused as I thought.

"Sorry it won't happen again." I said as I was leaving. There was only one person in the hall and he was waiting by the English room, Edward.

"I know what you mean now. Thank you." Even if he is a creep he helped me.

"No problem." He said walking away. WOW! No one walks away from me.

"Wait! I almost forgot. How did you know I needed help? I was hoping he doesn't say 'I was in your house'

"I could hear you and your father screaming. Who couldn't?" He asked, with a look of what seemed guilty, remorse and loving.

"Then why didn't you save me?" I asked. If this guy actually liked me then wouldn't he want me to wake up to him. Not that I wanted to.

" I didn't exactly think you wanted to wake up to my face." He said with a smirk on his face.

"But isn't that what you want?" I asked I get so confused so easily.

"Ya but I care about you so I put what makes you happy first." He said with a smile on his face.

"Then why do you record me all the time?" I asked if he wants me to be happy then why do that?

"Well, it's because I find you interesting. And I always delete them at night. I'm really not a bad person. Just a lonely person trying to make friends with another lonely person." He said with a distant look on his face. Did he really think I was lonely?

"Edward, I'm not lonely I have lots of friends, and a boyfriend." I replied curtly.

"So do I. Well not a boyfriend. But I meant lonely in the sense that no one understands you. But I do. My father abused me too. That's why I live with my foster parents." He said wincing when he talked about his father.

"I'm so sorry. And I'm glad someone understands." I said back to him.

"Well the bell is gonna ring soon. And I don't think your boyfriend would like us sitting on the ground talking." He said standing up. Wow I didn't even realize I sat down.

"But next time will you save me? I want someone who will understand and let me talk about it." I said with a smile. All he did was nod, as he walked away. I cant believe I just had a conversation with Edward for a whole period. Well I mean its not like he's ugly or anything now that I think about it, he's kinda like and Adonis.

All of my classes when by in a blur. When I got home will he be waiting for me? Well now is the time to find out.

"Alright this is my top." I said smiling to Jacob. He just leaned in to kiss me.

"If you need anything just call." He said. I nodded know he wouldn't be the one to save me. It would be Edward. AS I walked in I could hear sports center on the TV. That's good unless he's not in the living room.

_Alright hope you liked it. And did anyone expect that? I didn't, I wasn't gonna have Bella and Edward in the hall scene until later but It felt right. So please reply._


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, hi everyone! I know you all must hate me seeing how I haven't updated in literally years, i'm not going to explain myself i'm just going to let you all know i'm re-writing this story. I'm also juggiling 5 other stories so dont be angry with me if my updates are a few days late.


	5. im sorry :

Ughhh ok hey guys so i know i said i'd update but this is honestly all i have time for and heres my lame excuse. FINALSSSSS there killing me sooo i promise that on Saturday June 25 i will update and if i dont you can all send me nasty reviews and ill sulk in it cuz i deserve it, im sorry everyone :(


End file.
